A variety of different types of pipe machining apparatuses exist to perform various machining processes on pipes, such as, for example, cutting pipes. One example of such pipe machining apparatuses includes a split frame pipe machining apparatus, which includes two or more frame members that surround the pipe from respective sides and couple together around the pipe. Such a pipe cutter includes a tool or cutting device that encircles the pipe and moves toward the pipe in small increments during the cutting process in order to slowly cut into the pipe. The tool is supported by a tool support. Eventually, after many small increments of adjustment toward the pipe, the pipe will be completely cut by the tool.